Broken Engagment
by silverL1N1NGS
Summary: After season 8 finale. Just had to write something angsty. I will continue it as long as it flows from my brain. Happy ending will follow.
1. What changed

Brennan watched all the hours of the night tick by on the clock beside their bed. Her eyes were pregnant with tears and sore with sleep. In her mind she debated, but could not let herself close them and let the lonely night engulf her. She didn't toss or turn, not wanting to wake Booth and risk having to face him again. She just lay there and felt.

Her heart was metaphorically broken, but had never felt so literal.

_"We need to talk."_

She had reacted as one would expect she would, being a logical and rational woman. She was disappointed, but told Booth she understood. She even put on a smile and told him she was impressed he was finally seeing things from her perspective.

_"Bones, were okay, right?"_ His eyes had searched hers. Apologetic?

She felt stripped. She had let herself get too comfortable. His reassuring words about thirty, forty or fifty years had struggled their way into her. She had trusted herself and trusted him, and had opened her heart up enough to let them in.

And now those words were missing.

She couldn't quite rationalize why she would miss something she barely knew was there.

But she felt it.

And in the silence of the night, she yearned for Booth's familiar voice to speak them again.

_"It's just a piece of paper."_

Before living with Booth, Brennan only ever slept for a couple hours a night. Enough to keep her going in order to get back to the lab. She would work herself to complete exhaustion so that when she finally found herself in her dark and lonely apartment, she would soon be sleeping. All this to avoid the lonely and empty feeling that came with the night.

This night felt lonelier and darker. Booth was just inches away from her, and her daughter just down the hall fast asleep in her crib, but Brennan felt far away. She could already feel herself pulling away from the situation. Her brain was stepping in.

As an anthropologist she knew that humans have biological tendencies that influence social behavior conditioned by innate predispositions, such as the tendency to avoid pain.

Her brain was stepping in to avoid pain. It is completely rational. Much more rational than her unpredictable feelings.

Brennan can trust logic. Logic will never lure her into false security only to take it away. Logic will not leave her dark and lonely.

Brennan slipped carefully out of bed, the green fluorescence of the clock lighting her way as she tip toed out of their bedroom.

She grabbed her jacket and left for the lab, leaving behind the last of her broken heart.


	2. Hating every second of this

Booth barely held his head up, his elbow propped up on his knees, sitting in their living room.

He looked up, surveying the room, tears now taking the chance to run down his cheeks carelessly.

This house they had together, built up from the bare bones. It was everything he ever wanted. It represented him and Brennan, and their beautiful daughter, together as a family. But what it also represented to Booth was a change in the woman he loved. She had grow so much since he had first met her, when she had told him she hated him and that he was a stupid man. She had opened herself up to a life she never knew she wanted- a life of love.

This had been more than enough for Booth. He had sat with unrequited feelings for so long- just being with her was everything to him.

But he had pushed. Pushed her to open herself up more, to change for him. He wanted marriage. She thought it was an archaic ritual.

And then, in the middle of a case, when he least expected it- she opened herself up more. She put her trust in him and asked him to marry her. Her vulnerability at it's highest, but she didn't care. She trusted him and cared for him and fell in love all over again with the idea of giving him what he always wanted.

But this had always been enough. Being with her was enough. He wished he had told her more often.

He had said yes of course, completely elated by the idea of finally making her his wife. This was everything. The two of them happy together. He had beamed foolishly to Sweets as he told him. He was sure she had told Angela, who probably squealed with excitement.

He knew this was Pelant's fault through and through. But he couldn't help feeling like he shouldn't have pushed her. He loved her just the way she was, and more each and every day. And now because of him she had been pushed to open herself up more, only to be left with a gaping hole.

He had never hated himself, or Pelant more when he had to look into Brennan's eyes and call off the wedding. He wanted to hug and kiss her and whisper comforting words to her. Instead he had to watch her fall apart in front of him.

Inside his brain he begged her to read through his eyes what he really wanted to say. They had always been good at speaking without words. But Brennan was not her usual rational self in this moment. She was open and being wounded, her feelings guiding her every reaction.

He watched as shock took over. She tried to smile and tell him she was somehow glad, or impressed by him. He watched her heart break through her eyes.

_Look at my eyes!_ He silently begged. _I love you. I want to marry you. I want everything with you. Don't leave me now._

He had watched as she stood up and went upstairs, only stopping to tell him that they were okay. He didn't feel okay.

Sitting there now he cursed himself for not holding her. Showing her he loved her. He looked up at the clock and finally made his way upstairs.

He slipped into bed beside her. He noticed right away that her body was turned to the side, away from him. He normally would pull her close, drape him arm across her waist. He wanted so bad to touch her, but he couldn't bring himself to cross the line he had regrettable drawn tonight.

Without the warmth and comfort of her body finding its familiar place next to his he didn't sleep. He lay awake all night, guessing the hours as they ticked by. He had no idea what time it was when he felt her move beside him.

With his eyes close, he could feel with senses he couldn't quite explain. He felt her get out of bed and without a sound leave him.

He waited a few minutes. With Bones gone he felt hallow. The bed was huge and empty. He couldn't stay in it. He got up and went downstairs, finding his place in the living room again. Her car was missing from the driveway.

Not knowing what else to do Booth opened up the case files. And until the sun came up, and his daughters morning babbling filled the silence, he went over everything he knew about Pelant.

He had swore he would kill him. And he wasn't about to go back on his word.


	3. Early morning tears

Brennan sat at her desk in her office. It was almost six am and she could feel the lack of sleep wearing her down; her eyes occasionally closing, her mind starting to give up on conscious thought.

She had gathered all the information they had on Pelant in front of her and she was going over it looking for any descrepancies. She knew she needed to simply focus on the facts. Could she connect the dots and find something they were missing? Most of the information was useless now that Pelant was off the grid, but Brennan reminded herself that humans are creatures of habit. Something in his past might lead them to where he is now.

Moving a few pages aside, her eyes caught on a sticky note she had left stuck to the desk. _Beef jerky_, it read in her cursive scrawl.

A wave of despair washed over Brennan's body and she found herself gasping for air as heavy sobs found their way to the surface. She steadied herself on the desk, cradling her head in her own arms as her cries filled the silence of the Jeffersonian.

"Sweetie?"

Brennan's head shot up, and through a curtain of tears she saw the kind face of her best friend making her way over from the office door.

"Shh, shh.." Brennan felt her friend's arms wrap around her. "What is it Bren?"

Pulling away a bit, she looked up and her eyes met Angela's, and as if the wound was fresh again a new course of sobs threatened to take over.

"I- uh- the wedding. Booth - uh- he.." She managed to get out before she let out the tears and fell into Angela's embrace. Angela's hand rubbed circles on her back.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me now. You just cry it out." her friend's soft voice spoke. "Here, lets get you to your couch. I'll bet you didn't sleep all night."

Brennan managed a sad smile as her friend guided her over to the couch and pulled a blanket across her.

"Thanks Ang." Her voice quiet and drunk with fatigue, "I need to talk this out with you I think, I'm feeling really emotional and don't know what exactly to do.." Brennan felt her eyes closing as the comfort of lying down and her exhaustion took hold.

As overwhelming as her thoughts and emotions were, she needed a sound and rested mind to make sense of what had changed for Booth and herself.

She felt Angela kiss her on the forehead and whisper something about coming to check on her later.

Brennan let sleep take her over, though it was blatantly obvious sleeping alone that a certain FBI agent was missing from her side.

* * *

**AN:**

Okay I felt like I needed to add an author's note.

First of all, obviously none of these characters are mine. I don't own them, etc, etc.

Second of all, I know this is all super angsty and everyone is probably dying for a happy ending. If everyone wants to stick along for the ride a happy ending will come eventually!

Third of all, I wanted to say that while writing these last 3 chapters I had been listening to Just Give Me A Reason by Pink ft. Nate Ruess on repeat. Some of the lyrics just screamed to me and made me think of this situation. I might add the lyrics into a chapter later on. Take a listen if you feel like it!

And finally, after having explained why I had been crying on and off the past 24 hours to my mother she turned to me and said seriously, "Silver, you know these are fictional characters... Right?" Hahah :) I admit, sometimes I might forget.

Fwwef! Sorry tons of notes. PLEASE REVIEW!

Silver


	4. Something's missing

Mid morning Booth had eventually pulled himself together and had gotten Christine dressed and fed. Brennan's absence did not go unnoticed.

He thought of giving her a call, seeing if she wanted him to bring her anything. He assumed she was at the lab working. But thinking of talking to Brennan as if nothing had changed seemed stupid. He couldn't pretend that her leaving in the middle of night didn't mean anything, and he certainly couldn't get rid of the image of her devastated face when he had called off the engagement.

He drove to the Jeffersonian and dropped Christine off at the daycare before heading towards Brennan's office, a muffin and coffee for her in his hands.

"You can't go in there." Angela's voice rang out from behind him just as he was about to go into Brennan's office. He turned and saw her standing there, arms crossed defensively.

"She's sleeping."

Booth looked back seeing her office blinds were drawn, and when he listened he realized the squints throughout this side of the lab were all speaking in hushed whispers to one another.

"Oh, yeah I guess she was up all night?" Booth replied sheepishly.

"You guess?" Angela raised her eyebrows, "What happened Booth? Because I arrived at work this morning to find my best friend torn up and crying at her desk."

Booth felt like he had just been punched. Nothing hurt him more than thinking of Brennan being hurt. He hung his head, too wrapped up in his own inner conflicts to respond to Angela.

"Fine. I'll ask Bren about it when she wakes up." Angela sighed and then caught Booth's glance meaningfully, "Booth, I haven't seen her this torn up in a long time."

Booth felt he should say something, but no words could help explain the situation he was in. "When you talk to Brennan, keep it mind.. It's not how it looks. I love her. More than anything." He handed over the muffin and coffee, "For Bones, when she wakes up."

"Okay, now you're really scaring me Booth!" Angela's voice followed him as he turned and left the lab.

He got into his car and drove to work.

He couldn't help but feel like he had previously taken things for granted. Like waking up next to Bones and feeling her skin against his when he pulled her in closer. Watching her get frustrated over what to wear, and her kissing him when he told her she looked beautiful in anything. And her texting him mid morning to see how his day had been going, making sure he could still meet her at the diner for lunch.

It was only close to 10 am and already his day was missing so much.

Booth felt all the more motivated to get Pelant. Once he was out of their lives for good he could explain everything to Brennan. He would propose to her, the way he always dreamed of and they would be back on the right path. She would understand, wouldn't she? She would see that there was no other way. She had to.

Booth couldn't help fearing that she might never fully forgive him. And that she may never fully open herself up to him like she had began to do. He needed to figure this out. He needed her. This was killing him.

Although it was usually the last thing on his mind, all he wanted to do was to talk to Sweets. And so when he arrived at the Hoover he headed straight to the psychologists office, not bothering to knock as he walked right in.

"Booth, hows it going? This is my professional office space, you do need to knock. I have patients... Sometimes." Sweets looked up and saw a distraught and falling to pieces Booth.

"Man, what's going on?"

* * *

Please review. Let me know what you think, what you like, what you hate, etc. Thanks for reading!

Silver


	5. Hopes of resurrection

Blinking her eyes open, Brennan found herself disoriented. She was staring at the back wall of her office. Why was she sleeping on the couch?

The night previous flooded back to her. Booth ending their engagement, lying in bed not sleeping, coming to the lab and her best friend- crying on her shoulder when her whole world seemed to be falling apart. She took in a shaky breath.

"Hey sleepy head." Angela stepped into view and sat down opposite Brennan, "Feeling any better?"

Brennan thought carefully. Was she feeling better? She felt as if her metaphorical heart had been crushed. She felt alone and confused, needing answers but afraid to ask for them. She felt rejected and foolish. Most of all she wished she could have what usually comforted her- Booth's strong arms holding her.

"I feel less tired, I guess." Brennan found her voice, small and unsure. Angela's eyes softened, hating to see her friend like this, and still worried by Booth's strange message an hour earlier.

"Oh sweetie," Angela moved over and sat beside Brennan as she pulled herself up into a sitting position to make room. Angela put her arm around her, "Tell me, Bren."

Before Brennan could think clearly she had to ask, "Christine?"

Angela nodded, "Booth dropped her off at daycare."

At the mention of his name the tears began to flow again. Brennan made no effort to stop them. These tears were different; they were silent, her soul had given up on vocalizing its pain.

"Booth called off the engagement, he doesn't want to get married. He says it's not what I really want."

Angela's face revealed no reaction, but she took a deep and unsteady breath.

"But it is what I want. What I really want." Brennan rested her head on her friends waiting shoulder and let her sorrows race down her cheeks.

"I know, sweetie. I know it's what you want. It's what he wants too, I'm sure of it." Angela wiped a thumb across Brennan's cheek bones, trying to take away her friends pain, or at least the evidence of it. "I think everyone's really stressed right now about Pelant. Booth isn't thinking straight. This isn't him. Something else is involved."

"Or maybe he just doesn't want to marry me. Maybe he doesn't want me."

"Bren, he loves you. There's no doubt about that in the world. He is the happiest when he is with you and Christine and Parker. How many times has he said he's lucky to have you?" Angela stopped, making sure Brennan was listening, "Something else is going on here. I know your upset. Trust me, I hate him for this. But don't doubt how he feels about you. Not for a second."

Brennan nodded, "It just hurts."

"You stay here. I'm going to go grab you a coffee and a muffin that Booth brought over earlier. Just rest. Let your brain catch up with your emotions. It will be okay."

Her friend stood up, and left her office, closing the door softly behind her.

Brennan considered what Angela had said. Is Booth just too stressed right now? Maybe this was one of those times their worlds had turned upside down, and in a few days time he would ressurect all that was broken.

Brennan just wanted to talk to him. To ask him about it, and for him to answer honestly.

She wasn't sure she was quite ready for that though; afraid to face rejection again from the man she loves.

* * *

Review please :) Next up is Booth talking to Sweets.

Silver


	6. Uncertain therapy

"You are making me worried agent Booth. Spill." The young psychologist shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Booth took an uneasy breath looking around the room for any cameras or microphones that might be hidden, but knowing that they would be well out of sight. There was no place where he felt safe. He knew he was constantly being watched. He felt especially intruded in Sweet's office, besides his and Brennan's house he was sure this would be top of his Pelant's list of places to bug.

"Listen carefully Sweets. I'm not here for some psychological mambo jumbo. I need you to really pay attention to what I'm about to say. Can you do that?"

Sweets glanced around the room, seemingly getting the message. "I can do that. I'll try to figure out exactly what you need me to know."

_Where to begin_, thought Booth. He supposed he should tell him straight up about the broken engagement and hope he understands right away. But then Booth thought of the park.

"I received a phone call the other day. I couldn't trace the call. Do you know what I mean?" Sweets responded simply by letting the shock hit his face, his eyes wide and fearful.

"After this phone call I _decided _it would be... safest to call off my engagement to Bones. There is too much _at stake_ in the relationship. You remember our conversation after I told you Brennan proposed? Well, lets just say someone thought my attention needed to be redirected.. Bones however, doesn't know what you and I know. There has been no safe way to inform her. So for the time being we are... working through things."

Sweets just stared at him. "I guess I should assume she didn't take this so easily?"

Booth bowed his head, ashamed as he was once again reminded of the pain that Bones was in, and that it was because of him.

"Look Sweets, I'm not sure how you can help this exact situation. But I know of only one remedy for this whole mess. I'm hoping you can use this as a motivation to work as hard as possible and help me end this once and for all."

Sweets nodded, "Of course agent Booth. Thanks for seeing me about this."

"Sweets," Booth squirmed a bit, hating having to take on the role of the concerned friend, "How are you doing with the whole 'almost getting shot and having your own work used against us' thing?"

Sweet tried to smile confidently, but Booth saw right through it. "I'm completely fine. Thanks for asking." Booth nodded and put his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Let's get him, Sweets." Booth whispered through tight lips, and got up, leaving the office behind him.

Sweets was left sitting there thinking. He was worried about Brennan and planned to go visit her at the lab.

Feeling incredibly unsafe in his own office though, he changed his plans. He stood up and started violently ripping books off of shelves and things from his desk.

He swore he would find anything that Pelant had planted and feel finally secure in his own office again.

* * *

Review please! Next chapter will be the lead in to the chapter when B&B finally talk. Excited to write it, hope your excited to read it :)

Silver


	7. Just give me a reason

Booth arrived home just as Brennan and Christine were doing a puzzle on the floor of the living room. Booth walked up and scooped up Christine into his arms.

"How's my little genius doing?" Christine giggled in response. Booth sat her on his hip and looked to Brennan. "Sorry I missed dinner, I had a ton of paperwork."

Brennan smiled weakly and tried to disguise her voice to sound nonchalant. "Thats okay, I got your text. Do you want to put Christine to bed? Her teeth are already brushed and she had a bath." Booth nodded and carried a babbling Christine upstairs.

Things were clearly stiff between them. Brennan knew she should take the advice that Angela had given her as she was leaving the lab, to talk to Booth and figure out where he was coming from, but the wound was still fresh. She didn't know if she could have a serious conversation with Booth without bursting into tears.

She commanded herself to just breathe.

_Right from the start you were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I, your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

Brennan knew she need him badly. He was her rock. When she was unsure of things, he talked it out with her. If she was feeling badly, he knew just what to do to fix it.

When Christine and her had been on the run she had been miserable without him. But this, this was worse. He was right there in front of her, and she needed him. But instead they were both acting as if nothing was wrong.

Brennan was hesitant to be the first one to talk- really _talk_. She was afraid. Afraid of rejection, afraid of Booth's explanation. Most of all she was afraid that what Angela had said to her was wrong. _There must be something else going on_. But what if there wasn't? What if Booth simply didn't think they should get married?

Brennan wished she could be inside Booth's head and get the answers she needed.

_I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everything_

_And it's all in your mind_

Brennan went to bed early, slipping under the covers and hoping she could fall asleep and escape her brain for a few hours. Sleeping on the couch this morning had allowed her a bit of rest, but even when he slept she had vivid dreams full of sorrow and pain.

It was no use. She tossed and turned, not being able to rest. She considering getting up to go talk to Booth, but had no idea how she might start.

Finally Booth came into the room and crawled into the other side of the bed. He rolled over towards Brennan. Brennan kept her eyes closed, although she knew that he knew she was not sleeping.

Booth placed a hand on her hip and kissed her softly. "I love you, Bones." He whispered near her ear.

Brennan couldn't help it. Her body's automatic reaction to Booth's touch was to lean in. Her chest ached with conflict between wanting to forget about everything and be close to Booth, and knowing that still nothing had been resolved. Brennan opened her eyes for a moment, and found Booth's deep brown ones looking straight into hers.

This time, Brennan kissed Booth, her hand coming to rest on the back of his head as she took in the familiarity of his lips on hers. It served as her response to him. It was quick yet meaningful and said all it needed to say. _We can't stay like this much longer. I need you_.

Brennan turned her head towards Booth, her lower lip starting to tremble with the start of a breakdown. Booth placed his thumb lightly on her lips, "Goodnight."

You've been having real bad dreams, oh oh

You used to lie so close to me, oh oh

There's nothing more than empty sheets

Between our love, our love

* * *

Thanks for reading, and thanks to everyone who has been reviewing- please continue! It means a lot!

Silver


	8. We'll come clean

Brennan didn't sleep again. This time it was because she was trying desperately to figure something out.

When Booth had looked her in the eyes, when they had kissed and he had said goodnight- she couldn't help but feel a strong sense of déjà vu.

Before they had finally become a couple, Brennan and Booth had shared a lot of those looks. They both had known what they had meant. It was something that they had been unable to put into words quite yet. In those moments Brennan had always found herself flooded with the feeling of love, but not just love- patience in understanding that there would eventually be the right time and place. Everything happens eventually.

They didn't require words.

This reminder, of how they had once built their relationship on unsaid things and looks that meant the world, it allowed Brennan to look at this situation differently. _What is Booth not saying? He says that he loves me, that marriage is just not what we want. But what Truth do his eyes tell? _

Remembering back to that initial conversation, Brennan thought she had seen a hint of fear in his eyes.

What did Booth fear?

"Pelant"

Brennan hadn't meant to speak it out loud. In an instant a very awake Booth had turned over onto his side, his eyes piercing her own.

"Pelant," Brennan whispered again, looking in Booth's eyes for further reassurance that the hacktivist turned killer had something to do with it.

"Not here." Booth whispered, glancing around the room. As much as they felt like they were alone, they weren't and Brennan knew this too.

Brennan's head was spinning. Pelant was somehow controlling this situation. She had to know how. Just thinking of how manipulative he was, and how he had ruined their life before she began to feel sick. She swung her legs around to sit on the edge of the bed, and rested her head in her hands._ Why this? Why did Pelant have anything to do with her and Booth getting married?_

Suddenly Booth was standing at her side, she looked up at him but in the dark only felt him reach for her arm. He pulled her to a standing position.

"Clothes off." He demanded, his strong hands on her shoulder, pushing the straps of her tank top down.

"Booth..." Brennan warned, her voice unsteady as she tried not to focus on his firey touch, "Is this really the time?"

"Clothes off." Booth walked away a bit, going into their bathroom. Brennan heard the hiss of the shower as Booth turned it on. Brennan sucked in a breath, realizing Booth's plan. Alone. The loud sound of the running water. No chance of Pelant hearing them.

She shrugged off her top and sleep shorts and stepped into the shower after Booth.

Brennan found herself closer to Booth than she had been since he had called off the engagement. His hands gripped her arms for a moment before he pulled her in close. She breathed in his familiar scent, relieved at the very feel of his skin on hers.

"He is blackmailing me." Booths voice whispered in her ear. His confession was breaking the stalemate, crossing their invisible line. As quiet as his voice was, it seemed to echo through Brennan's mind. "Remember the phone call I got in the park?" Brennan pulled back and met his eyes, alarm across her face.

"He threatened us?" Brennan's hesitant voice whispered, a shiver of fear going through her body. Booth seemed to sense this and pulled her in again, rubbing lazy circles on her back as he replied.

"He threatened five innocent strangers lives. I had to break off the engagement, and they would live. You know I could never hurt you like that." He kissed her forehead before leaning his own against it, his hands found their favourite place at her waist.

Despite feeling relieved at Booth finally coming clean, anger coursed through Brennan's body. Pushing, with both hands on Booth's chest, she stepped away from him finding herslf against the back of the shower. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Booth nearly crumpled against her words. They stabbed like knives. Only Brennan could make him feel like this. "I couldn't. He would know. The whole point was to separate us. Drive us apart. He knows how strong we are together. He knows I am nothing without you."

"You hurt me. You swore you never would." Tears were streaming down Brennans face.

"Believe me. It killed me to do it. I want to marry you so badly. But it's nothing compared to the amount that I don't want to ever hurt you like that again."

Brennan didnt respond right away. There was silence except for the sound of the water around them. She stepped forward, back into his embrace, allowing his hands to capture hers. "The centre must hold." She whispered.

* * *

AN: Sorry to everyone who wants longer chapters. My brain seems to prefer to spew out only 500 words or so at a time. By the way, I listened to Wedding Dress by Matt Nathanson while writing this. Check it out, it's some powerful stuff.

Thanks for continuing reading. Review to let me know what you think :)

Silver.

p.s. First Monday without Bones (or even a preview for an episode coming soon). So sad. I had to rewatch The End In The Beginning, one of my obvious favourites, to keep me going.


	9. Strong, not impervious

Booth had watched Brennan fall asleep almost instantly. Relief from their conversation and the hopes of resolve allowed her to be overcome with the exhaustion that had haunted her for days.

Booth on the other hand, felt wired. He wanted to go downstairs and work, more specifically work on a way to get Pelant. Having heard first hand from his partner what the broken engagement did to her, having seen her tears; he couldn't let Pelant get away with this.

Booth doesn't often feel that anyone deserves to die, but can say with great confidence that many people do not deserve to live. The feeling he gets after ending someone else's life has haunted him for years. He can never quite push away the thick feeling of penitence that buries it's way into his very soul.

He tries to regret little. It was in the line of duty. It was for a better world. It was to protect his partner. Often though, it is an internal struggle that follows him everywhere.

Pelant is different. Booth can see the escalation. He can feel the threat. And he hates him with every inch of his being.

Booth knows that he would kill him. If given the chance, to end it all; he would do it without a second thought and without regret.

Pelant had already taken too much from him.

He looked to his side, Brennan's arms had wrapped around his forearm in a possessive side-hug and her chin resting on his shoulder. As much as he felt like he should work he didn't dare move, not wanting to disrupt her and also not wanting to lose contact for a second.

_Booth reached up and tucked a wet strand of Brennan's hair behind her ear, his eyes locked with hers._

_"He knows we are stronger when we are together. He's trying to drive a wedge between us." _

_"So we let him." Brennan said. Booth's stomach dropped and he gawked at his partner, gripping her a little tighter._

_"We what?"_

_Brennan displayed a mischievous look as she blinked away the shower's mist. _

_"If he thinks we are weaker than we are, it only makes us stronger." _

Beat him at his own game. Let him feel manipulated. Booth was restless at the thought of cold, hard revenge.

What mattered most though was simply being able to live again. To be with Brennan. Get married. Feel safe and secure.

Booth remembered back to two winters ago. Brennan and him had sat in his apartment on the stadium seats, safe at last from the blizard that had closed down the city. They had talked of love, and 'someday'. He was no longer angry and she had grown to be strong. He had watched her as she burned her paper. He had known he would always protect her, so that she no longer had to be impervious.

Together they were strong, Booth thought. But they were not impervious. Brennan had considered it an accomplishment to have lost her imperviousness. In this moment though, Booth wished nothing could affect the two of them. He wished that nothing could penetrate the life they had formed together. There was so much to lose now. They had a daughter. They had a relationship. He couldn't let anything happen.

If they were going to do this he had to be on top of his game.

He looked once again to Brennan; her beautiful eyes closed and dreaming, her damp hair falling into her face as she breathed softly. He thought of Pelant watching them now and during everyday moments like this. Rage coursed through him at the very thought. This was not about him, this was about love and comfort and family. These things belonged to Booth. No one messed with Booth's family.

Despite this, he pulled away from Brennan. He replaced himself in her arms with a pillow and left their bed.

Pelant could take these moments from him now, but not for long. And in the end, it would be worth all the times they couldn't kiss or touch or say the things they want to say.

A couple hours make a huge difference.

Now, Brennan knew.

From a big brother view they may have looked separate as Brennan slept and Booth left to go downstairs. But a couple hours made the difference.

They are not weak. They will fight together.

* * *

AN: Officially unsure of how I feel about Bones moving to Fridays next year. I'm a Univeristy student, so Fridays I am not usually in watching tv. I'm going to have to convince my friends to watch Bones with me until 9, wait for aprox. 30 minutes while I calm down from the episode and come back to reality and then finally go out ;)

On a different note how gorgeous did Emily look at the Fox Upfronts? Gahh, I have such a mad crush on her. 3

I saw someone refer to her and David as the King and Queen of Fox on a forum today. I LOVE THAT! They so are!

Anyways... Sorry I'm a ridiculously ranting writer.

Please review!

Silver


	10. The start of something

Brennan woke up to an empty bed. She knew she would, she shouldn't have been surprised, it was just a fact- but it still hurt a bit.

They had talked. And now knowing what she knows she feels less heart ache, but more stress.

How can they fix this? How can they out smart him? Brennan was a genius, she knew, but she couldn't help but feel beaten down by Pelant time and time again.

She thought back to when she was framed for murder. Everywhere she turned, every way she had tried to clear her name Pelant had already thought of. He was consistently one step ahead. Running away from her arrest warrawashed been the only way.

This time they couldn't run. This time things had to be kept quiet. If Pelant found out Brennan knew... Well Brennan couldn't even think about the consequences. Having seen so many heartless murders, many assume that Brennan has grown cold, desensitized to tragedy. Instead, each lost soul makes her value human life all the more. As hurt as she was, Brennan knew that she was behind Booth one hundred percent in protecting those five innocent people from Pelant.

She took a deep breath. Fear was embedded deep within her. But her heart felt on the mend. At least she could breathe easier now, without the constant threat of tears.

Getting dressed quickly, she then went into Christine's room and found her bouncing in her crib, her chubby toddler fists holding onto the side rail with all her might. "Da da da mama ahhh" Christine shrieked happily. Brennan reached in and lifted her daughter to sit her on her hip.

"I know why you're happy Christine, today is definitely a better day." She whispered in her ear, bouncing her as she walked them out of the room.

Downstairs, Booth was already dressed for work and on his way out the door.

"There are my girls" he beamed, before quickly changing his expression to a straight face. He kissed Christine on the forehead and locked his eyes seriously on Brennan's for a moment.

As he was walking out the door, Brennan noticed his phone on the kitchen counter. "Oh Booth, wait!" she called, setting Christine down and running the phone to the door. She handed it to him and he grabbed her hand along with the phone as she did. He held it just a second longer than nessisary, his eyes warm with emotion.

Finally they pulled away, incredibly aware of the fact that they were not alone in the moment. They had to remain distant. It was the only way.

After Booth had left, Brennan made Christine breakfast and considered calling in to Cam to take the morning off. Otherwise she would have to rush to get ready. And nothing was worse than driving herself to work. As much as she used to hate it, she was used to Booth dropping her off at the Jeffersonian each morning.

She decided against it though. She had plenty of work to do, not including some things Booth and herself had decided were important she do. She had to talk to Angela, explain some things to Cam, not to mention give Sweets a call.

After breakfast she loaded Christine into her carseat and headed off to work.

* * *

Booth had just stepped into his office when his phone started to ring.

"Booth" he answered, shutting his office door and moving to sit behind his desk.

"Hey Booth, it's Angela."

"Angela.. Oh hey. Have you had a chance to talk to Bones yet today?"

Angela sighed heavily into the phone, "Listen Booth. I'm not even going to touch that situation right now. I'm actually calling about something else. Something I recently discovered. It's not something I can say over the phone. So can you meet me somewhere so we can talk?"

"Sure Angela. How do we find somewhere that is safe to talk, assuming you are being careful for the reason I think you are..?" Booth's mind was going into a tailspin. Angela had figured something out about Pelant. He prayed that it would be something that would fit into the plan. Something that would help them end this once and for all.

"Meet me at the place where you and Brennan first had drinks together."

Booth was stunned into silence for a moment. He thought back to that night nearly a decade ago. It was raining, he had just fired Brennan and he had nearly taken her back to his place. He was drunk off of tequila, but he knew right then that something was starting. Something was changing in his life. Her brain, her overly literal words, her notable blue eyes that seemed to look right into his soul. He knew that night that he would never forget Temperance Brennan, and that he never wanted to.

" You know the place?"

"Booth, don't be dense. I'm her best friend. I know everything." And with that Angela laughed lightly before adding, "Twenty minutes okay?"

"Sure." Booth ended the call and leaned back in his chair. His mind couldn't stop thinking of that moment outside the bar. Their first kiss.

Right now, despite it being a recession back to the time before they were together, he would give anything to be back in the rain with Brennan. Their biggest issue to worry about simply being tequila vapours and their growing sexual tension.

**AN: Damn it, I've got myself thinking about Parts of the Sum... Might have to go back and watch it again.**

**I hope you are still enjoying my drabbles. Please review! It means so much to hear what you all think! **

**Also just a quick thought.. I'm thinking of starting to watch another show during the hiatus. Any suggestions for good ones? I'm a little bit picky when it comes to tv shows to be honest. Bones is my first love and it's the standard :)**

**Thanks!**

**Silver**


End file.
